Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, four eyes and two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center and a tail with a stripe design. Spidermonkey wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force. Spidermonkey currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in Ultimate Alien. Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his tail which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel, although it can be shredded, only by strong enemies though (Brainstorm is strong enough to tear them), he can also use the webs to make slingshots and swing across long distances. Spidermonkey has supernatural adhesive abilities and has enhanced agility. Spidermonkey can swim. Spidermonkey has a strong sense of hearing too. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. He also has above human strength. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs or Villains can use his webs as a advantage like what Bivalvan did. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Spidermonkey was defeated by Grandma Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian form some DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. *In Inferno, Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team, but failed. *In Single-Handed, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Grandpa Max. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Spidermonkey was used by Bioids. *Spidermonkey returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transform into Swampfire. *In Andreas’ Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights on Mr.Smoothy. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room on Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder again before going Ultimate. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Spidermonkey's powers were used by Ultimate Ben to battled some Eon's servants on Rust Bucket 3. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey battled Driscoll before going Ultimate. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fight Mizaru (in Xenocyte control) before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fix an elevator, make another nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena (as Julie). *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going Ultimate. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more powerful webs and more agility. 'Trivia' *Spidermonkey is the only alien from Alien Force to appear in every season beginner from Alien Force season 1 and onwards. However he only appeared as a hologram in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. This is similar to how XLR8 was the only alien to appear in every season beginner in the Original Series. *In Burmese, Spidermonkey is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey does not spit webbing, but rather, his Ultimate form does. *Spidermonkey's abilities and personality are similar to Spider-Man. *Spidermonkey was the first alien, on-screen, to go Ultimate in Ultimate Alien. *Not counting the video games, Spidermonkey is the last Omnitrix alien used by Albedo. *Spidermonkey is only alien that can grab onto a ledge in Vilgax Attacks, but in Cosmic Destruction, he is one of four aliens that can grab onto a ledge, the other aliens are Swampfire, Big Chill and Water Hazard. *In Hero Time, one of the kidnappers called Spidermonkey a "blue monkey" (because of his blue fur) which is also the same name of the diamond seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Spidermonkey is Matt Wayne's favorite alien. *Spidermonkey is the only known alien who escaped the Omnitrix in Vengeance of Vilgax to have an ultimate form. *Spidermonkey is the only alien to appear in Single-Handed with his left and right hands attached to him. But Ben's other aliens only had their right hands attached to them. *Spidermonkey seems to have a strong sense of humour and acts childish, which is one of the aforementioned similarities between him and Spider-Man. Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Animal Aliens